Enter The 80's
by Tuppence
Summary: As a memorable decade ends, another decade begins. And even though the end of the 70s was the end of an era for our favourite group, it was also the start of their next era. And here is how it happens... T for language. Starts where the show ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own That 70s Show or any of their hilarious characters.

**Author's Note****:** So...here's my first attempt at a multi-chaptered That 70s Show fic. The title came to me when I was watching Enter the Dragon... As one decade ends, another begins. And even as an era ends for the group, another begins for them. And here's the start of that next era...

Enter the 80's

I

"Fez?" She'd known this was a bad idea. Well, ok, she'd known that for a few years and then decided, for some reason she couldn't remember right now, that maybe it _would_ be a good idea. But two months later and it was definitely a bad idea. "Are you wearing my heels? And my favourite red dress?" Her favourite red dress? Out of all of the dresses, why would he choose her favourite red dress? It was a small consolation – almost nonexistent – that he hadn't worn her favourite shoes on top. She wasn't even sure if he had or hadn't touched her make-up – well, she'll buy a replacement of all of them, just in case.

"Ah, Jackie," The smile was radiant on his face and she would have reciprocated, _if_ he hadn't been wearing her shoes and her favourite red dress. "You're home. Welcome home my love. You look very goddess-like today."

Ok, so there were some perks when dating a crazy foreigner. Being called a goddess, beautiful, radiant on almost an hourly basis was kind of nice. Kind of very nice and kind of very different from how things had been with Steven, constantly having to interpret his silences and his grunts, his snarky comments and veiled compliments. That was so much effort and wasn't this easier, better?

"Fez, why are you wearing my dress and shoes?" But Fez _was_ wearing her dress and shoes. Her favourite dress, damn it. Why that one of all others?

"I wanted to feel beautiful like you."

That made sense – wanting to feel as beautiful as she was herself. "By wearing my dress?" But wearing her favourite dress wasn't. That was like Donna the Giant trying to fit into her clothes – it boggled the mind and should've been too weird to have ever been contemplated, let alone carried out.

"Fez, I'm breaking up with you." Was that too blunt?

"Jackie...what is this that you're saying?" His lower lip was trembling and his eyes were tearing up and she had to remind herself that he was wearing her favourite red dress to resist the temptation to hug him and tell him she didn't mean it.

"Fez, I've asked you so many times to not wear my make-up or my shoes or my clothes and you just carry on doing it."

"But it's because you're so wonderful, my beautiful goddess," And these were the things that had stopped her from breaking up with him so many times before.

"I know Fez but this isn't normal. Normal boys don't wear girls' clothes and shoes." Although she had seen a few in the city...but Fez didn't have to know about those guys and they weren't really normal anyway.

"But your clothes are so pretty and they fit me so well and don't you think red is my colour?"

_No_, because red was _her_ colour and there was no way in hell that she'd share her colour with anyone! "NO! Fez..." She whined – it was one of her more effective weapons and she knew how to use it well. "Red is _my_ colour. Red looks rubbish on you. And it's _my_ dress. If you want a dress, buy your own."

From trembling lips to a beaming smile, Fez was altered. "Really? Will you help me choose the best dress, my beautiful one?"

And all Jackie could do was stare open-mouthed at him. What had she gotten into? _How_ had she gotten into this? But...if she played it right, this just might be her get-out-of-jail-free card. "Fez, you want _me_ to help you choose a _dress_?" He nodded happily in reply. "Ok. Ok, I could do that. But then you have to promise me something – you'll never wear any dress of mine again. Or any of my shoes." She bit her lip indecisively for a second. "And...we're still breaking up Fez. We just don't work together. I'm so cool and you're...so weird. And if you start wearing red, it'll totally clash with my red clothes and I don't date people who clash with me."

"But-but-but..." Fez was looking at her with his pitiful eyes again. He clearly didn't find this option acceptable. But it was Jackie or the dresses and heels that he loved so much. And to be honest, she was more than happy for him to choose the dresses and heels over her.

"Sorry Fez. I just think we're better off as friends." For good measure, she added, "It's not me, it's you. You're just too much into dresses and heels, just like me. And you're too weird. And red really isn't your colour." There. It was said and done with and yeah, she was feeling pretty crappy right now. Hell, she was feeling a little _guilty_, even. But this was right. She would _not_ date men who wore dresses and heels. Or had ever done so. Or wanted to do so. So yeah, this was the right option. Right?

"_Jackie_..." He whined and, oh god, there were even tears in his puppy-dog, big, brown eyes with their beautiful, curling dark lashes...

HE USED HER MASCARA. "Fez, I think you should leave now. You know, take a nice, long walk and clear your head a little. And I'll even let you keep my make-up." Since he's used them anyway... "This really _is_ the best option, you know. And we made great friends, didn't we? And let's face it – I was always too good for you." Way too good and anyway, she lost all sympathy when she realised he'd used her mascara, _her_ being the key word in the sentence. "You can leave now," she added as she sat herself down on the couch, graceful as always, and began to shine her nails.

Minutes later, or maybe hours (he wasn't really sure how long he could keep blubbering like a baby), Fez found himself outside Hyde's record shop and he entered without a thought, never noticing the "Closed" sign on the door, either because of the tears or because he was just too damn devastated right now to care.

It didn't matter anyway. The door was open and there was a familiar smelling smoke pervading the shop. He followed the trail and it led him to Hyde and Randy, smoking dope. It was another while before Hyde, blinking at Fez, finally spoke.

"Fez? Hey man. It's really you right? Not some weird ass hallucination I'm having?" Hyde drawled, after finally realising that Fez-in-a-red-dress was not some horrific hallucination that he could eventually blink away. And thank god for the pot because it numbed that certain slight resentment he felt when he was around Fez sometimes (or all the time lately).

"Yes, it's me Hyde."

Stoned as Hyde was, even he managed to notice the tremble in Fez's voice. And after blinking some more, he noticed the make-up smudged all across his face too. What the hell? Was Jackie putting make-up on the dude now? Maybe he was better out of the relationship than he'd known? "What's up?" It seemed the most appropriate question because he did want to know what was up – with the dress, the teary make-up and...hell, he was even wearing heels. Really, what was up with that? And as always, Randy seemed blissfully unaware of it all, smiling emptily at Fez.

"Jackie broke up with me," Fez's voice was little more than a wail.

And that explained the mushy make-up at least. What it didn't explain was the dress and heels. And he was crying like a little girl. Wait, he's taking that back. Jackie's a little girl and she _definitely _has more balls than this. She's probably kept them from all the men she's destroyed and he's definitely certain that there's a huge smile spreading across his face. It's inappropriate because Fez is devastated and crying and in need of comfort (clearly) but he wouldn't be Hyde if he did offer comfort. And now that he's chuckling out loud, he's fairly certain that his smile is more of a devious smirk because _this_ should be a whole lotta fun. And he's been looking for some fun for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own That 70's Show or any other pop culture references I might make.

**Author's Note****:** Ok, so this isn't really a Jackie/Fez story. I was toying with the idea that it could be but a Jackie/Fez friendship just works better. And, come on, all of you _know_ that Jackie/Hyde have sizzling chemistry and the IT factor! So yeah, this is Jackie/Hyde. I don't know if there's much happening in these chapters – as in, I know where it's all leading but I don't know if you guys find this boring – but the next chapter will have a return of Eric and Donna and some of their drama, so maybe things will speed up? Please do drop a line if you find this boring.

* * *

Enter the 80's

II

Hyde was smirking to himself, sitting down for dinner inside the Foreman's house, when he saw his spitfire of an ex come storming in.

"Mr Foreman," She demanded, her energy and anger pronounced in each stomp. "Mr Foreman!"

"What?" He grumbled, as he finally came downstairs. His look of paralysed shock had Hyde chuckling to himself, as Jackie threw her arms around Mr Foreman and hugged him. "Oh god, Jackie," he sighed, still making no move to either hug her back or to remove her arms from around him. "What's wrong now?"

Kitty chose to ignore her husband's attempts to catch her eye or his desperate gestures to get her attention. It was partially because Jackie was one of the very few kids that Red actually owned up to liking and partially because this was just plain funny. She instead eyed Hyde. That fluffy-haired boy was up to something; she couldn't remember the last time he was openly and genuinely enjoying himself, and he had that look on his face – that smirk – whenever he'd come up with a plot to get Eric into trouble, or knew something Laurie was up to. Or maybe it was just Jackie? She'd always thought it was so _cute_ how these two had ended up together, the one so materialistic and snobby and the other the complete antithesis to her. It was just so darn romantic, really.

Instead, she kept the smile to herself, along with the hope that maybe they would get back together (because they really were just too darn cute) and made a _lot_ of distracting noises as she went about setting the table.

After hugging Red for a little while longer, _very tightly_, Red mentally noted, she let go. Taking a deep breath in and out, she ran her fingers through her hair and stared at him, hands on her little hips. "I want to work with you at the garage."

The statement left all three people in the kitchen gaping at the little brunette. Kitty was surprised to be the one to break the silence. "Work at the garage?"

"Yes." Kitty knew that look on Jackie's face well enough. It was the stubborn one, where she got what she wanted or she whined and screeched until she did. But this request was ridiculously out of character for the spoilt girl.

"Why?" Red asked, stepping a few steps away from her, in the hopes that it might stop any further unrequited hugging from taking place.

"Fez," she spat the name out, "wants me to pay_ rent_."

Wasn't she paying rent anyway? "Why does he want you to do that, dear?" Kitty asked instead.

"We broke up," Jackie said, oh so tragically. She should really be on the stage, Kitty thought. It would be too much work for her, of course, but she still had all of the dramatics down to a T.

"I thought you were working at the hairdresser's?" Hyde decided to speak up, that same smirk gracing his face. Kitty was going to find out what hand he played in this before she went to bed, she decided.

"Fez had me _fired_," Jackie's voice went to new, histrionically tragic heights. "And I don't want to be _homeless_."

And all of a sudden, Hyde felt like a jerk. Jackie had _hated_ being alone in her house but she'd still been too proud to tell anyone. She was _terrified_ of being broke, thanks to a father who got caught doing illegal shit and a mother that abandoned her. And without fully realising the consequences of his actions, he'd managed to bring both on her again. Sure, he'd just wanted to mess around with Jackie a little when he'd told Fez to be a man and stand up to her, telling him convincingly that Jackie found these qualities attractive. He hadn't expected Fez to follow up through with it (couldn't he remember how much Jackie hated Kelso standing up to her?). Further, he hadn't expected Fez to get her fired as well! Paying rent was fair enough but leaving her unable to pay same said rent? That was a little harsh, cruel even. And he'd been the cause of it. Yeah, he definitely felt crap enough to be thankful of the glasses covering his eyes, as he felt his smirk disappear completely.

"Then get a damn job." Jackie stared at Red, her startled expression matching those of Kitty's and Hyde's.

It didn't take long for Jackie to snap out of it, and she did so by snappishly replying, "It's what I'm doing."

"Jackie, you're the most stubborn, irritating girl I've ever come across. And you're too damn good to just work in a garage. Go get a damn job, the kind of job that you want to do and that'll give you enough money to buy all the stupid dresses you love so much. You're stubborn enough." Hyde had to hand it to Red. Even as he insulted Jackie to the nines, he was complimenting her and speaking gospel truth. Nobody was quite as stubborn or quite as irritating as Jackie, and these were attributes that could be very useful in some careers. Goodness knows William had admired her, as much as he'd been infuriated by her; same as him, now that he thought about it.

One look at Jackie, though, had Hyde snickering again. Her mouth had fallen open, her eyes wide and open and she was the personification of shocked. Oh hell yeah, Hyde was snickering because this made him feel a little better. If anyone could get a job in the drop of a pin, it'd be this irritating little bundle of sarcastic comments and faux zen-ness.

An enraged growl, flouncing, stomping steps and a slammed door later, Hurricane Jackie had left the building and Hyde let his snickering fill the sudden silence. Red's look of long-suffering, the dramatics of Jackie, it was all too much for him to keep the laughter in. It might have had something to do with the dope he'd smoked just before coming up too; it always did make everything seem hilarious. Whatever it was, he allowed himself to laugh as Kitty placed all the food on the table, a smile twitching at her lips too.

Dinner finishing, and the conversation had turned to Donna and Eric returning from college for the weekend. Hyde wouldn't admit it to himself but he actually kinda missed the whiney Foreman and looked forward to this visit. He couldn't wait to share this latest drama with him, even if he would look disapproving, talk about unresolved feelings and make irritating references to Star Wars.

"Steven, would you mind helping me with the dishes?" It wasn't really a request from Kitty, Hyde knew, but even if it had been, he would've done it.

"Sure thing," he replied, lazily getting out of the chair and taking his plates to the sink, ignoring the gloating expression on Red's face.

They'd only been doing the dishes for a couple of minutes when Kitty spoke abruptly. "So Steven, do you want to tell me what hand you had in what happened today?"

Oh crap. "I have no idea what you mean, Mrs Foreman." His throat was far too dry and he was just hoping that his voice didn't sound as raspy as it did in his head.

Apparently it did. "Cut the crap, Steven. What did you do?"

Sighing, he admitted defeat. No way was he going to mess with Mrs Foreman; she was just too damn scary when she got going. Kind of like Jackie... And so, he started the story with how he Fez turned up at his store dressed to the nines in a red dress, heels and a boat load of make-up...


End file.
